I'll Take My Chances
by Hero Fallen
Summary: How did Claire ask Zach to record her attempts? And what was his reaction? This is how I thought it should have happened. Zach's POV. Oneshot. Please Review!


So, last night, I was watching my Heroes DVD, and there was a seen with Zach in it. And it got me to thinking. And I said, "I wonder how Claire first asked him to film her attempts". I then said, "That would make a great fanfic." So, after realizing I was talking to muself, I went on the computer and began typing this up. This is how I think Claire asked Zach to record her killing herself. Zach's POV because I like getting inside his head.

Happy Reading! Please Review.

* * *

To say it nicely, Zach was a loner. He walked the halls alone, ate his lunch alone. His only real friend was his camera. He had been labeled as a freak, and the only attention he ever got was when a prep tried to annoy his or hurt his feelings by calling him gay. He knew he wasn't and they knew he wasn't, but that didn't stop them from calling him it.

At the moment, he was at his locker, pulling out his science book. The inside of his locker was covered in stickers and picture of his favorite bands, movies, and quotes. A sanctuary for him at some times when the going was tough.

Sighing, he slammed his locker shut. He gave the combination a turn, for security purposes, when he felt like he was being watched. Slowly, he looked down the hall to his right. The band of cheerleaders were crowded at someone's locker, gossiping and talking. But, there was one cheerleader that he noticed right off the bat.

Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, and she stood there stiffly and awkwardly. Her eyes were sad, and she was slightly frowning. Something else he noticed was she was looking straight at him. He stared right back at her. Her name was Claire Bennet, and Zach was soon to learn she wasn't a normal person. For some strange reason, his heartbeat quickened immensely, and his face grew hot. This was very strange thing to happen, considering he had no idea why his heart was racing. Why was it doing that?

It was obvious that she hadn't been lost in her thoughts, and happened to be looking at him. No, her gaze was deliberate. What does she want, Zach thought to himself. They had been starring at each other for only a few seconds. Claire gave him a forced smile and stood up straight.

Zach didn't return the smile. He had no reason to, and didn't feel the need to fake one. Instead, he continued to stare at her while she starred at him. "C'mon Claire, we're going to be late." One of the cheerleaders had said. Zach hadn't even noticed that most of them had separated, leaving only Claire and the one that was trying to get her to come to class.

"What?" Claire asked, turning to face the other girl. Zach took this opportunity to slip away. He quickly turned around the corner, but stopped. His heartbeat steadied and his face cooled.

"That was strange." He said. He hadn't said two words to Claire since the fourth grade. They had been best friends. The _very_ best of friends. The kind that spent every waking minute together, confessed their secrets, and would get in fights with people if they looked at one of them wrong. They had met in kindergarten and stuck together. That was how it was, until she became popular and he didn't.

She had grown to be very beautiful. When the school decided to let fourth graders be cheerleaders, Claire had told Zach she was going to join. "But we promised we would never join any sports or clubs." He had said. It took time away from them spending time together.

"I know I said that, Zach. But, come one. You'll understand, won't you?" She had replied. He wasn't about to tell her what she could and couldn't do. Reluctantly, he replied that he did, and she joined. That was when their slow falling out had occurred. Claire began spending more time with those cheerleaders and less with him.

He tried, of course, to hold it all together. But, he needed her to try, which was not what she was doing. The cheerleaders had persuaded her that Zach was a loser and was making her look bad. No one got anywhere by looking bad. Zach even suspected that they had given her the choice. Him or her reputation and cheerleading.

They had a long talk one night at their favorite place to hang out when they were younger. "I've moved on, Zachary. You understand, don't you?" He opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. "Of course you do, I knew you would." He gave her a look, which she ignored. "Well, good bye."

"My name is Zach." He had mumbled, but she had already left. At first, he was very depressed and spent numerous hours hiding in his room. Then his sadness turned to anger and he hated her with everything he had. How could he do that to her? Then his anger slowly faded and he accepted it. It was how it was and how it was going be.

The bell rang, and Zach cursed under his breath. Who knew remembering painful memories could take so long. Quickly, he ran down the hall ways and into his next classroom.

Later that day, Zach had been sitting inside in the cafeteria, picking at his lunch. He jumped when Claire sat down in front of him. Narrowing his eyebrows, he studied her. What did she want this time? He decided he was going to let her say the first words.

There was a moment of silken before Claire began to speak. She spoke hesitantly and slowly. And often stumbled over her words and rephrased her sentences, but at times talked fast as if she had thought of what to say. "Zach…You- I mean, I was wondering can-are you…you still like filming, right?"

Zach studied her for a moment before answering. "Why?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could tape something for me." She answered, quickly.

"I'm not making some sort of stupid cheerleader orientation video." He said, shaking his head.

"No! I'm not-No." She answered, shaking her head. "This would be for me."

He studied her again. "So, it's been _years_ since the last time we talked." He stated. "And when you finally decided to talk to me it's to ask for a favor?"

"Zach-" She started, but he cut her off.

"I had been hoping that the next time we talked it would be and explanation." He said, his voice rising.

"I'm sorry. And I know I hurt you and I know I owe you an explanation. Please, just listen to me. I need you help." She said. "You're the only one I can turn to."

"What about all your cheerleaders friends? Did they kick you off the squad? I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be the second choice." He snapped.

"No, they didn't. They…" Claire stopped and starred at the table. Zach studied her face. She was frowning and her eyes seemed to be blurred with tears she was holding back. Something inside him stung. "They wouldn't understand if I told them what I want to tell you." She said, not looking at him.

"What?" He asked. He tried to sound harsh, but his voice came out barely louder than a whisper. He cleared his throat and said the next sentence in a normal tone. "What do you need me to tape and I _might_ consider it."

"It's extremely hard to explain and it would take a long time to explain, too." She told him, looking up at him. "You'll just have to record it." She said. "I swear it has nothing to do with school, or cheerleading, or anything else like that."

"You have to tell me first." He said, firmly.

Claire sighed and covered her face with her hands. He expected her to get up and leave. But, she dropped her hands and he was surprised to see her smiling. Should he ask? Shaking her head, she replied, "You're still the same."

"Can't say the same about you." He said. He wasn't just talking about when they were friends. The last few weeks, she had been acting very different.

"I need you to make a tape of me…" She stopped, as if thinking of a way to rephrase her sentence. "I want to make a video tape to give to my biological parents when or if I ever meet them." She said. He frowned, confused. "It's just something I have to do. And you're the only one I trust."

"Huh." He said, letting what she last said echo inside his head. She actually trusted him? Then why had she stopped being friends with him when they were younger? He decided not to ask. He wanted to tell her no, he wouldn't help. Show her what it's like to be let down. Then he decided against it. It would be wrong to stoop down to her level. "Fine."

"You'll do it?" She asked, sitting up straight and looking at him, surprised. As if she hadn't expected him to agree.

"Yes. I will." He said.

"G-Great!" She said. "I'll meet you after school, then." She said.

"Okay." He said as he she stood up, gave him a smile (which he didn't return), and walk away. His eyes lingered on the doors she had disappeared out of, for a few moments before turning and looking down at his food. Suddenly he didn't have much of an appetite. "Well, okay then." He mumbled to himself.

He still didn't know whether he had agreed or not. What's done is done, he thought to himself, it's not right to go back on a promise. But, at that thought he instantly frowned deeply. He remembered when they were in the third grade, they had made a promise they would be friends forever. Promises only brought heartbreak.

"I'll take my chances." He whispered to himself. Then, he realized he was talking to himself, and stood up, throwing his food away.


End file.
